Aurenfaie
by Tiger Eyes3
Summary: Harry is not who everyone thinks he is. For one he has a twin sister. Ch. 5 is now up. Christmas and trouble.
1. Proluge

Aurenfaie  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter I do not own and I do not use them for profit.  
  
*****  
  
No future, no past. That is me. My past is a mystery, my future is unknown. My present is the now. I live in a world where if they knew who, what I was, I would be killed. Killed by those who support the dark. For I could destroy their master, my uncle. For years now he has been trying to take my brothers and my throne. I might be only 16 but it is our throne. . .  
  
"Amali come in here off that parapet." Called a smooth, silky voice from above her.  
  
"Coming Athan." I walked along the high parapet, holding my journal under one arm. Putting my journal onto the railing of the balcony leading into my room, I pulled myself up and over the railing.  
  
"What were you doing out there sister?" Athan asked from where he leaned against the glass doors that lead inside.  
  
"Writing and thinking. What brings you here my brother?" Amali asked as they both walked into her room. She put her journal on top of a small table that had their lunch sitting on top of it. Taking one seat, she looked at Athan who sat across from her.  
  
"Captain Myrhini has brought word that our dear uncle," Amali snorted, "is on the move, his followers are meeting and on he will make a move on the city."  
  
"What are we going to do, Athan? The Hikari Supirittsu can not help us and our city will fall if we don't fight back."  
  
"There is one way. Remember last year when we were both working on that spell?"  
  
"The one we made or the one that Nysander was teaching us?" She asked pushing her wild black hair out of her face.  
  
"The one we made." Athan said standing up and walking over to the cluttered desk, where maps, parchment, along with books, were thrown unorganized on top.  
  
"I remember that we agreed that we would never use the Binding Thraw Spell unless it was necessary." Athan turned away from the desk and looked at his twin who still sat at the table. "You're not saying that it's needed, our you?"  
  
"It's the only way. I would do this myself, but we designed the spell to only work with both of us performing it."  
  
"I know. But what of out kingdom? The Binding Thraw, once completed will kill all that is in the binding circle, who share our blood."  
  
"I don not know." Athan looked down at the white marble floor. "We must complete the thraw so that our people can live in peace."  
  
"So this is when we get to play the hero." Amali said reminding Athan of the childhood games they played around the city and in the surrounding forest.  
  
"Yes my sister this is when." Silence filled the room. And in its deafening roar, a horn could be heard, clear and vibrant, blasting through the air. The twins ran from the room and down the hall towards the main doors of the place.  
  
"Captain?" Asked Athan has he stopped in front of the captain of the guards.  
  
"He's coming M' Lord, with his army."  
  
"Call everyone in to formation."  
  
"Yes M' Lord." Captain Myrhini took up a polished , light blue horn and raised it to her lips. She blew, the tree waited. Amali had appeared with two swords, she gave one to him and the other she kept for herself. The sound of horns could be heard in the distant. Children and mothers ran into homes on the other side of the palace. Those who were warriors grabbed their weapons and ran to their positions.  
  
Looking over the horizon an army of black marched towards Aurenfaie. The Auren warriors wore their whit and pale blue uniforms proudly. The twins stood at the top of the stairs leading to the main doors. Captain Myrhini had gone to take charge of her group.  
  
"Mit Onaa!"  
  
"Mit Onaa!" The warriors of Aurenfaie charged the army of dark. The twins went into the palace and into the throne room. Towards one side of the room stood a man, clothed in black, the hood of his cloak pulled up.  
  
"Hello Kurayami." Said Amali, griping the hilt of the sword attached to her waist.  
  
"My niece, my nephew." The man pulled down the hood and revealed a face, a scar seared in the shape of a side ways crescent stood out next to one glowing yellow eye. Eyes which seemed to glow in the pale white skin.  
  
"We are of no relation to you. Demon." Athan said standing in front of his sister.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Your evil ways are threw. Dark one." Amali took out an ortimental dagger that had fire red rubies imbedded in the hilt. Athan slowly walked towards his uncle, his sword in hand and pointing at the heart of Kurayami, forcing him back into the center of the room, where two circles on white one black were painted on the marble floor. Athan forced Kurayami into the white circle and Amali and he stepped into the black one.  
  
They started to recite the spell they made.  
  
"Wan haato, wan maindo, wan raifu. Baindo touhou nioite raifu, nyoze iyoku itto baindo touhou nioite kisei." Kurayami screamed as Amali took the dagger and thrusted into her chest, at the same time that Athan had taken up a similar dagger only with emerald gems and did the same. Kurayami collapsed to the floor clutching his chest. The twins glowed brightly, Athan a soft green and Amali a fiery red, the light spread through out the room and over the city. All of Kurayami's followers disappeared.  
  
Captain Myrhini ran to the throne room, looking for the two young rulers. Bout she only found two daggers lying in the circles. The two daggers made an 'x'. The twins were never found, the inhabitants of Aurenfaie slowly died off, those we survived the fight died from their wounds. The Supirittsu aus Hikari, hid the city with their dieing strength, where it shall remain hidden until the prince and princess would come back and reveal it once more.  
  
*****  
  
Mit Onaa- with honor Kurayami- Darkness Wan haato, wan maindo, wan raifu. Baindo touhou nioite raifu, nyoze iyoku itto baindo touhou nioite kisei- One heart, one mind, one life. Bind us in life, so will it bind us in death. Hikari Supirittsu- Light spirits Supirittsu aus Hikari-Spirits of light  
  
Review please. Tell me if you like it and if I should keep going or not. 


	2. Chapter 1 The Sorting Ceremony

Title: Aurenfaie Chapter 1  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes Summary: Harry is not who everyone thinks he is. For one he has a twin sister. Ch. 1 is the start of their First year. Hopefully they'll make it through the year. Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me. And I do not use them for profit.  
  
*****  
  
"First years follow me." Said Professor Minerva McGonagall. We followed her up through the giant oak doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She motion for us to stop, after we had climbed up a flight of stairs.  
  
"Wait here while I see if they're ready for you." She went into the Great Hall.  
  
"So you're Harry Potter." Said a blond haired boy, coming up to my brother. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He glanced at my brother's new friend; a red headed boy named Ron Weasley. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others." He stuck out his hand; "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Ron's face was turning red with anger, and he looked like he was going to lunge at Draco.  
  
"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself thanks." My brother turned around just as the Professor, with the green robes, came back into the hallway.  
  
"Form a line and follow me." We walked into the Great Hall, four long tables, with other students already sitting at them, was the first thing I saw. We followed the Professor to the other end of the Great Hall, where a three legged stool with a dusty brown hat sitting upon it. Another table stood. The table was smaller than the first four and the other Professors sat there. My attention was immediately drawn to an old man with a long white beard, who was sitting at the middle of the table. Behind me I heard a girl who had introduced herself on the train as Hermione Granger. She was telling Neville Longbottom about how they had enchanted the ceiling to look like the sky outside.  
  
The hat that was sitting on the stool started to move, a rip turned into a mouth and it started to sing:  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep you bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat A I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a thinking cap!"  
  
Everyone in the hall clapped. And Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a scroll and said.  
  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She started to call of names. "Abbot, Hannah!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Granger, Hermione!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Boot, Terry!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Weasley, Ronald!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Brown, Lavender!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Bulstrode, Millicent!"  
  
"Slytherin!" And so on, the blond haired boy Malfoy got sorted into Slytherin, big surprise there, and then the Professor called out.  
  
"Potter, Harry!" The hall went silent, some of the students started to whisper among themselves. I could see that the Sorting Hat was having trouble placing him. Finally. . .  
  
"Gryffindor!" My brother smiled and ran over and joined his friend, the whole in tire Gryffindor table was cheering and trying to get a good look at my brother. Then it was my turn.  
  
"Potter, Hannah!" The hall again became silent, as I walked up to the stool and sat down, the Sorting Hat placed on my head.  
  
'Difficult, like your brother, umm. . .' The Sorting Hat's scratchy voice echoed in my head. 'You would do well in Slytherin or Gryffindor, yes you would do very well in one of those houses but which to put you in. So where should I put you?'  
  
'Any where is fine, though it would be nice to be with my brother.' I thought to the hat.  
  
'Any where, umm. . .' It said not seeming to hear the last part I thought. 'Very well I guess I'll put you in. . ' "Slytherin!" My first thought was WHAT! I told the damn hat that I wanted to be with my brother and where does it put me? Definitely not with my brother. As I walked over to the Slytherin table I looked over at my brother, he looked just as surprised as I do.  
  
I wanted to be placed in Gryffindor. I thought to my brother. While Hagrid, the gamekeeper here at Hogwarts, had taken us to Diagon Alley, we had found these nifty necklaces that let you talk to each other using your mind. We got them, thinking about how much it would be neat and a good idea to have.  
  
I know you did. Don't worry, dear sister, we can still talk to each other at least.  
  
True, but I swear if any of the other Slytherins say one thing about me, you, or our parents, I will not be held responsible for my actions. I said angrily looking over to where Malfoy sat with his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Don't worry, Hannah, if they do anything I'll help you beat the crap out of them ok?  
  
K. I said my happy mood returning from earlier. Only to notice that the rest of the sorting ceremony was done and that the old wizard from the front was now standing up.  
  
"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin out banquet, I would like to say a few words. First off the, First years should note that the forest on the grounds in forbidden to all pupils, and a few of our older students would do well to remember that."  
  
I saw him looking in the direction of Ron's two brothers, Fred and George.  
  
"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the school caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term . Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. Now with these last few words we can eat. Courage. Cunning. Intelligence. Loyalty." After that he sat down.  
  
Is he mad? I asked my brother.  
  
Maybe, but look down at the table. I did as I was told and had to stop my jaw from dropping to the table top.  
  
Wha. . How? Never mind.  
  
Eat, Hannah.  
  
Yes, brother dear. And I did, soon it was time to go to the dormitories. Professor Dumbledore, I remembered from the card that my brother had showed me on the train, stood up again and addressed the students.  
  
"It now it is time to go to bed. Prefect please, take the first years to the dorms. Off you trot." I smiled over at my brother and started to follow the other first years out of the Great Hall and down into the dungeons. The prefect stopped in front of a portrait of a man holding a small snake.  
  
"Password please." I blinked surprised that the portrait had moved and talked.  
  
"Endlosigkeit Eingang." The portrait opened and a room stood behind it. We followed the prefect in, he stopped in what he said was the Common room. He then showed us where the First year girls and boys rooms were.  
  
Good-night, Hannah. My brother said as I drifted off to sleep that night.  
  
Good-night. I said back. And fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Severus Snape, was sitting in his room, thinking about what happened during the Sorting ceremony.  
  
'I can't believe that a Potter is in Slytherin. It's not possible. Both Lily and that Potter was in Gryffindor. This is going to be one long year.' Was his last thought before he to drifted off to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Review Please.  
  
Hope you like it so far.  
  
Endlosigkeit Eingang means Infinity's Doorway.  
  
Again please Review. 


	3. Chapter 2 Potions Disaster

Aurenfaie chapter 2- Potions disaster Author: Tiger Eyes Summary: Harry is not who everyone thinks he is. For one he has a twin sister. Ch. 2 Hannah makes a new friend and has a run in with the Potions Master. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter and I do not use them for profit. *****  
  
It was 5:30 in the morning of the first day of classes. A dark figure could be seen coming out of the first year's girl's dorm room. Down the steps she went, once she reached the common room, she sat down in one of the soft, comfy couches near one corner of the room. A half hour latter, the sound of footsteps on the stairs alerted the girl that someone was coming.  
  
"Are those comfy?" asked a girls voice.  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Your Hannah Potter, right?" Hannah nodded. "I'm Cassandra Vablatsky."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Cassandra sat down next to Hannah.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep. I'm used to getting up early."  
  
"Oh well, I couldn't sleep either."  
  
The two girls had been talking for about an hour before someone interrupted them.  
  
"Hanging out with mudbloods are we, Potter."  
  
"What are you talking about Malfoy?"  
  
"What! Don't you know a mudblood when you see one. Kind of like your father." Draco sneered. Hannah stood up, her fist clenched and pulled back as if to punch him. Cassandra stood up and put a restraining hand on her arm.  
  
"Calm down Hannah. He ain't worth it." Draco, who had started to back up at first when he saw Hannah pull back her fist, had regained his self- assured smirk.  
  
"You're right Cassandra, lets go get dressed and go up to breakfast." Hannah pushed past Draco, followed by Cassandra, and went up stairs. Leaving Draco to watch their retreating backs. *****  
  
Cassandra and Hannah were sitting at the Slytherin table when Harry and his friend Ron came in. After sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Harry looked over at the two of them.  
  
Good morning, Hannah. Who's your friend?  
  
Good morning to you too. This is my friend Cassandra Vablatsky. Cas or Cassy for short.  
  
Did you get your schedule yet? Just then a slip of paper was dropped in front of her onto the table.  
  
Just did. Hannah looked at the slip of paper and then looked at Cassandra when the girl groaned.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"We have double potions with the Gryffindors."  
  
"So, my brother and his friends are in Gryffindor."  
  
"But all Slytherin's hate Gryffindors."  
  
"So, I'm not going to hate my brother and my friends, just because of the house they're in."  
  
"Everyone in Slytherin would be against us." Cassy, stated, horror showing clearly on her face.  
  
"They wouldn't dear do anything to me." Hannah's emerald green eyes turned cold.  
  
"We better go Hannah. We have potions first." Hannah looked around and noticed that her brother had left already, along with most of the other Slytherins and Gryffindors.  
  
"Can I finish eating first?"  
  
"Hurry up then." Hannah wolfed down the rest of her breakfast.  
  
"Done." The two girls gathered up their books and headed for the door.  
  
"Do you know where the potions classroom is?"  
  
"Uh. . ." Hannah said. Harry!  
  
What? Came his suffering reply.  
  
How do we get to the potions classroom? Harry told her, she set off, Cassandra following. They reached the classroom just in time to slip into the two empty seats at the back of the room, before Professor Severus Snape came striding in his black robes fanning out behind him as he 'walked' to the front of the room.. The door opening with such a force that it hit the wall and closed by itself with a residing bang. Snape scanned the room for any empty seats, seeing none he started his lesson.  
  
"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art if potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes."  
  
Hannah and her brother, along with other Gryffindors, were all trying not to laugh at the expression on the Potions Master's face as he described the making of a potion.  
  
"The delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the sense. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- that is if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Snape looked around the room, noticing the amused expressions on the Potter twins and some other students faces.  
  
"Potter. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"  
  
"I don't know sir." Said the twins at the same time. He looked at them both.  
  
"Ms. Potter, I was talking to Mr. Potter."  
  
"Sorry Professor, maybe next time you could be more specific. I mean there are two Potter's here, not one." She said matter of factly, looking Snape straight in the eyes. He stared at her for a moment before turning to look at Harry.  
  
"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione still had her hand raised from when she had raised it for the first question.  
  
"I don't know sir."  
  
"Tis a pity. Ms. Potter." He said turning to face her once more. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"  
  
"No clue, why don't you ask the Granger girl sitting behind Harry? She seems to know the answer." The students, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike were both surprised. Rumors from the older students, of both houses, told of how mean Snape was to the other houses and hw he favored his own house, but he did not tolerate being spoken back to in such a rude way by a student. It was unheard of.  
  
"Ms. Potter if I wanted Ms. Granger to answer the question I would have asked her." Before he could go into a long lecture the bell rang. "You are dismissed." Without any further comment, Snape stormed out of the potions classroom. Outside the classroom, Hannah and Cassy met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I can't believe you did that. My brothers say he's the meanest, greasiest git that you could ever meet." Ron said, awe clearly heard in his voice.  
  
"Ya, sis. That wasn't very bright. He is your Head of House."  
  
"Yes, but if the rumors are true he won't do anything about it, because we're in his house." Said Cassy before Hannah could answer.  
  
"I would love to stay and argue with you. But me and Cassy have Transfiguration and if I remember you, brother, have charms." Ron looked down at the watch he wore.  
  
"Cripes, she's right. Come on Harry we're going to be late." Ron grabbed Harry's arm and started to drag him off.  
  
"See ya latter." The two boys disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Come on lets go." Cassy and Hannah took off running towards the charms classroom. *****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Review please. Hope you like it. It should be updated soon. 


	4. Chapter 3 Tempers and Malfoy

Title: Aurenfaie  
  
Chapter 3- Tempers and Malfoy  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Summary: Harry is not who everyone thinks he is. For one he has a twin sister. Ch. 3 Halloween day has come. the Gryffindor Trio and Hannah and Cassy, are taking a walk, and has a run in with Malfoy and Snape.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter and I do not use them for profit.  
  
*****  
  
My sister is not to be messed with. I think the Slytherin's know that now. She definitely has a temper. Even Professor Snape was surprised. I don't think he knows what to think of her now. . .  
  
***** Flashback*****  
  
We were walking outside after are last class for the day, it was October 31st, Hannah and Cassy were walking with us. I could see that they were getting angry at the sneers they were receiving from the other Slytherins. I know Cassy has a fiery temper, but its nothing compared to Hannah's.  
  
"How's Slytherin?" Ron asked from where he walked next to Hermione.  
  
"They're being themselves." She said, and probably would have continued if Malfoy and his friends wouldn't have come over.  
  
"What are you two doing hanging around with a bunch of Gryffindorks?"  
  
"Why does it matter, Malfoy? You're not my keeper, unless you're too scared of your father to do what you want." Hannah's voice was calm but anger radiated just under the surface. Her eyes seemed to glow with anger and she wore a ferial smile.  
  
"I'm scared of no one." Malfoy said stepping forward threatenlly. "Why are you scared of me?" I could see Professor Snape coming towards us. He looked pissed. But then again when wasn't he, especially when it has to do with Gryffindors or my sister.  
  
"Scared of you, ha, not in this life time, nor in any other. You are too pitiful to be scared of. Your father was nothing but a crony of the Dark Lord and you're no better."  
  
"Ms. Potter." Professor Snape had arrived. He stopped in front of us. Ron and Hermione were trying to hold back Cassy. Hannah turned to face Snape.  
  
"What?" She said angrily. Her calm facade gone. The Professor took a step back at the anger he saw in my sister's eyes. He quickly regained his composer though.  
  
"You are talking to one of your Professors as well as your Head of House." He said trying to get her Slytherin side up and push her so called Gryffindor foolishness down.  
  
"Just because you're the head of the house that I'm in does not give your the right to use that against me." She turned to face Malfoy, "And you, never question me again on who I hang out with, I'm sick of you trying to pull status on me. Guess what Malfoy, it ain't working. So if you don't stop, I will hang you upside down in the Great Hall, with neon pink hair and wearing only white boxers with red and pink hearts and rabbits on them."  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Malfoy said sounding scared.  
  
"Try me." Hannah sneered. She turned to me. I had stood silently behind her during all this. Ron and Hermione relaxed their hold on Cassy. "I'm going inside. I'll talk to you later, my brother." She gave one more angry glance at Malfoy and Snape before walking off. I was angry myself, today was the day our parents died and Hannah takes it very hard. So do I but I have better control over my emotions then she does.  
  
"Look what you did Malfoy. Do you even know what today is?" Cassy asked breaking the silence. Professor Snape looked at Cassy, puzzled.  
  
"It's October 31st, so?" I could see that the Professor had figured it out, but Malfoy remained clueless.  
  
"Today, or rather tonight, is the day her's and Harry's parents were killed by the Dark Lord."  
  
"So what, they. . ." Cassy slapped him, leaving a bright red hand print of his cheek. I was tempted to hit him, too, but I didn't. Cassy left, heading back into the school, the rest us of followed. I could hear the Professor talking to Malfoy and his friends.  
  
"I suggest, Mr. Malfoy that you stay clear of Mr. and Ms. Potter and their friends." The Professor then left Malfoy and company standing in the middle of the school grounds.  
  
***** End Flashback*****  
  
It had taken a while to find and calm down Hannah. She was always the one who could yell at anyone, including teachers and get away with it. The Halloween feast will be starting soon. See ya.  
  
I put down my journal just as Hermione and Ron came down stairs, we left the common rooms, to hopefully enjoy a nice Halloween night.  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Review please. Sorry it took so long to update. Email me with any questions or comments. 


	5. Chapter 4 Trolls

Title: Aurenfaie  
  
Chapter 4- Trolls  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Summary: Harry is not who everyone thinks he is. For one he has a twin sister. Ch. 4 Halloween has come and a Troll is in the school.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter and I do not use them for profit.  
  
*****  
  
We walked into the Great Hall with the rest of the Gryffindor first years. Harry and Ron were talking about the Quidditch game coming up. I was Happy for Harry, he had made the team after his first flying lessen. First years aren't aloud to be on the Quidditch team but he is.  
  
The Hall was decorated, with hundreds of Jack-o-lanterns hanging in the enchanted ceiling, there also were Jack-o-lanterns on all the tables. We sat down in the middle of our table next to Dean and Neville. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table.  
  
"I wonder where Hannah is?" We haven't seen her since early that day. Ron looked over too.  
  
"I see Cassy; Maybe Hannah's just running late." Ron can be so dense sometimes. Hannah late, that's like me getting a 'B' on a test. Harry seemed to silently agree with me.  
  
"I don't think so." He got up; "I'll be right back." He walked over to Cassy. After talking to her for a few minutes, he returned to our table. Before I could say anything Professor Dumbledore told us that the feast could begin. The food was fantastic, that is up until Professor Quirrell came in. I had wondered where he was.  
  
"There's a Troll in the dungeons." He stuttered, "Just thought you'd like to know." He fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
After that everyone started to panicking and running about. Until Professor Dumbledore took control and ordered the Perfects to take us back to our common rooms.  
  
"Harry!" Cassy was pushing her way over to us, through the crowd of students. "Harry, Hannah doesn't know." I gasped in surprise. I had forgotten that Hannah wasn't in the Great Hall.  
  
Before I could even ask if they knew where she was, they took off, heading towards the girl's bathroom. I looked at Ron before heading after them.  
  
We could here Harry yelling something and then Cassy screamed. We reached the bathroom just as Harry and Hannah both shouted the Leviosa spell. Hannah it seemed was levitating the trolls club. The troll had been swing it at Cassy who was being held, tangling by one foot. Hannah let the charm up and the club dropped right onto the troll's head. The troll let go of Cassy leg, but she remained in the air. That was when I realized that Harry had did the spell on Cassy at the same time Hannah distracted the smell troll. They did this with out any sign of communication.  
  
"You three alright?" Asked Ron, his nose wrinkling in disgust at the ugly green-gray troll.  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Never better."  
  
"I have a head-ache." That from Cassy.  
  
"That's what happens when you get swung around upside down." The teachers came in, Quirrell shrunk back from the sight of the troll, McGoungal and Snape looked at the downed troll. Professor McGoungal was the first to notice us.  
  
"What are you five doing here?" Her sharp voce drew the attention of the other two professors.  
  
"You see, Hannah wasn't feeling well and had come here before the feast and then I heard about the troll and grabbed Harry before he could leave to help me find Hannah. Ron and Hermione followed to help." Cassy said all in one breath. It wasn't a complete lie, but it was a believable one. The Professors looked at her face a moment.  
  
"30 points from Sly. . ." Professor Snape cut her off.  
  
"Why don't you let me deal with my students and you can deal with your own."  
  
"Very well, though I don't know what you five were thinking." McGoungal motioned for us to follow, as did Snape. Harry and Hannah hung back for a moment before joining their respectful teacher.  
  
In all, this Halloween wasn't boring. and we didn't even lose any points.  
  
***** End POV *****  
  
"What were you two thinking?" Professor Snape asked as he walked down towards the Slytherin common room. Hannah and Cassy followed just behind him.  
  
"Sir, I was just trying to help my friend." Cassy said. Snape looked at her a moment before looking at Hannah, waiting for her to answer.  
  
"I didn't even know about the troll, until it walked in the bathroom. Then Cassy and Harry showed up, and well Sir, you know the rest."  
  
"Yes I do." They stopped in front of the portrait that led into the common room. "It's not every day that a first year can bring down a full grown mountain troll. So no points will be taken away. Just make sure it never happens again."  
  
"Yes Sir." They both said, before saying the password and entering the common room. Snape shook his head, and headed off for his own rooms.  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Review please. Questions, comments email me please. 


	6. Chapter 5 Christmas and Trouble

# Title: Aurenfaie  
  
Chapter 5- Christmas and Trouble  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Summary: Harry is not who everyone thinks he is. For one he has a twin sister. Ch. 5 The twins find a mirror, find out what is going on and get a detention.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the HP characters belong to me and I do not use them for prophet.  
  
*****  
  
My brother is a magnet for trouble. But then so am I. It's Christmas day and I'm in Gryffindor tower. I got permission from the Headmaster to allow me to stay in Gryffindor Tower with my brother over Christmas break. I was surprised at the amount of gifts we received. One of which came with a note but the note wasn't signed. Ron said it was an invisibility cloak. I think the Harry and me agree when I say this was one of our best Christmases ever. Harry said that he want to go take a look in the restricted section to see if we could find out anything that could be under this trap door that he a Ron Found. Which takes me back to my state meant about my brother being a magnet for trouble.  
  
Malfoy wanted to duel my brother for some stupid reason and my brother in all his idiocy agreed to the Midnight duel. Which Malfoy never came to and Ron and Harry almost got caught out of bed by Filch. The two of them ended up in the restricted third floor and had met Fluffy Hagrid's three-headed dog. They told me, Cas. and Mione, who now wants us to figure out what is down there and what it has to do with the Nicolas Flamel. *****  
  
"Hey Hannah, want to come help me look tonight?" I looked up from where I had been writing in the journal that Cas. had given me for Christmas.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Great." Harry went back to talking to Ron. Before I knew it, Harry and me were heading to the library under the invisibility cloak.  
  
Once we got to the restricted section we took off the cloak and Harry sat down the lantern that we had brought with us to see. He pulled one of the books off the shelf, I don't know about him but I thought it strange to have chains on books. Harry opened the book and the thing gave a blood- curdling scream. Harry slammed the lid closed and put it back on the shelf.  
  
The damage had already been done. Filch had entered the library, and in our haste to get the cloak back on and get out of there, I knocked the lantern over. Leaving it behind we ran as fast as we could. I had no clue where we were and Harry didn't either.  
  
I  
  
I asked we had just entered a room and closed the door. The room was empty saved for one thing that stood in the middle of the room. We could hear Filch run past the room.  
  
He asked as he slid the cloak off and pointed to the object in the middle of the room.  
  
We walked over and saw that it was a mirror, with strange marks around the frame. We both moved to stand before the mirror.  
  
"Oh my." We both said. Looking into the mirror I saw what I guessed was our parents. I looked over at Harry. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"  
  
"If you're seeing are parents. Then yes." We stared in wonder for a few minutes before Harry decided to go get Ron. I stayed. When Harry returned with Ron, I moved to stand behind my brother. Ron didn't see what I or Harry saw.  
  
"I guess this shows what you really want." Harry said finally as we walked back to the Gryffindor Common room. I didn't say anything. Harry returned to the mirror for a couple more nights before he stopped. He didn't say why, and I didn't ask.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione figured it out. It seems that Flamel created a stone that gave you the Elixir of Life. So I guess that who ever wants to get past Fluffy wants the stone.  
  
We know someone wants to get down there. Harry said that Professor Snape had a cut on his leg when they found us in the bathroom. But I don't think it's him. I think it might be the same person who jinxed his broom during the last Quidditch game. Snape couldn't have done that because he had been refereeing the game. Harry wants to go asked Hagrid about Fluffy.  
  
I closed my journal and motioned for Cas to come with. I put my journal quill and ink into my bag and followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione out to Hagrid's hut.  
  
*****End POV*****Begin New Pov*****  
  
I knew that Hannah and her brother had some weird friends and I knew that both attracted trouble. But this was ridiculous. It seems that Hagrid had some how gotten a dragons egg. While we were there it hatched. And since we aren't suppose to be out of school right now because of curfew, I knew something was going to happen. I was right. Malfoy had followed us out to Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Crap, Malfoy now knows that you have a baby dragon. He'll tell for sure. You'll be arrested Hagrid." Harry was saying as I stared at the window that Malfoy had been at. I missed what Hermione had said but I caught what Ron was saying.  
  
"I know. We can get my brother Charlie to come get it. He can take Norbert to Romania where he works."  
  
"He would do that?"  
  
"Sure, Mione. Charlie loves dragons. I just have to owl him." So it seems its been settled we went back to our common rooms.  
  
*****  
  
It seems that Hannah, Harry and me are the ones taking Norbert to the North Tower tonight. Ron and Hermione had some how got hurt in potions class. So it was up to us.  
  
I find myself walking under the invisibility cloak at midnight. Nothing had happened so far, and Norbert was now on his way to Romania, we head back down the tower stairs. Just in time to run into Filch.  
  
"Students out of bed uh. Come with me." Filch took us to Professor McGonagall. Who gave us and Malfoy who had reported us out of bed and dorms detention with Filch.  
  
***** END POV*****BEGIN NEW POV*****  
  
Stupid Potters. They got me in trouble. Now I have to go into the Forbidden Forest with an over grown chicken, a mudblood, and the Potters. Just great. Not only that but the great oaf wants us to split up. And who do I get stuck with. Ms. Hannah Potter. It seems that the mudblood and Gryffindork gets to go with the giant chicken.  
  
"Look, Unicorn blood." Potter said pointing to the ground. She started to follow the trail and I had to follow. What we saw I will never forget. Especially the part that I made a total fool out of myself by running away screaming while Potty stayed and ended up being saved by a centaur. Both Potters ended up in the Hospital wing. Don't know why and I don't care.  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . . Review please. Do you like it.  
  
Next chapter, Dangers and surprises. 


End file.
